


Now my next question.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [18]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the final episode.<br/>Of which hasn't happened yet.<br/>Of which I will 100 percent cry when I see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now my next question.

 Maura hands Jane a beer, putting her glass of Zinfandel on the coffee table.

 

"So when are you moving?"

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"You told me he offered you the job, it was only a matter of time."

"Maura, you know I would stay..."

"It's OK, I know you have do this...I am gonna miss you." replies Maura

"I'm gonna miss you too."

 

Maura picks up her glass downing the wine.

 

"Pretty thirsty, huh?"

"You should know I love you."

"I love you too." replies Jane

 

Maura looks at her.

 

"What you didn't know that."

 

Maura exhales loudly placing the glass back on the table.

 

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" asks Jane

"Do you want another beer?"

"I haven't even started this one." replies Jane

 

Maura gets up taking the empty glass to the kitchen.

Jane follows her.

 

"What did you mean?"

"Nothing." replies Maura

 

Maura opens the fridge, Jane closes it her hand on Maura's.

Maura moves her hand and goes to sit at the counter, Jane sits beside her.

 

"Maura what's going on?"

 

Maura opens her mouth speak.

 

"Don't say nothing."

"I...love you." replies Maura

"You said that."

 

Maura puts her palms face down on the counter.

 

"I'm...in love with you."

"What...for how long?"

"A while." replies Maura

"Maur, I don't..."

"Forget I said anything." replies Maura

 

She gets up walking to the stairs.

 

"Maura."

"I'm going to bed."

 

Maura goes upstairs.

 

The next morning.

 

Jane walks to the kitchen.

 

"Morning."

 

Angela puts a cup of coffee in front of Jane.

 

"Thanks." replies Jane

"You slept on the sofa?"

"Yea, because I was too tired to go home."

"Why didn't you sleep in the spear room?"

 

Jane exhales loudly running both hands through her hair.

 

"What?" asks Angela

"Maura told me she loved me."

"Ok." replies Angela

"No I..."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"She said she's in love with me."

"Oh my God..."

"I know." replies Jane

"She finally said it."

"What, she told you?" 

"No." replies Angela

"Am I missing something?"

"She didn't need to, I have eyes."

"How long have you known?" asks Jane

"Since the first family dinner."

"8 years ago." replies Jane

"She couldn't keep her eyes off you. I thought it was because she was nervous."

"But."

"She never stopped looking...what did you say to her?"

"Nothing." replies Jane

"Janey."

"I wasn't expecting it, Ma."

"Ok, now for my next question...do you feel the same way?"

"Yea I love her, she's my best friend."

"That's not what I was asking." replies Angela

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"Oh you know, trust me. So are you scared that you'll hurt your best friend or that you'll get everything you ever dreamed of."

 

Maura comes downstairs.

 

"Morning."

"Morning sweetie...there's some coffee in the pot." replies Angela

"Thanks."

"I just remembered, I forgot something."

 

Angela walks to the door.

Jane follows her.

 

"Where you going?"

"Talk to her." whispers Angela

 

Angela opens the door.

She motions to Maura with her head and leaves.

Jane sits back at the counter.

 

"Do you want some more coffee?"

"Please." replies Jane

 

Maura brings the coffee cup to the counter, pouring some coffee in Jane's cup.

 

"Maur..."

 

Maura puts the coffee pot back.

 

"Jane it's Ok, I get it."

"I don't think you do." replies Jane

 

Jane get's up walking over to Maura's side.

Maura takes a step back.

Jane grabs Maura by the shoulders and places her lips on hers.

When they pull away Maura's mouth is still open in shock.

Jane smiles closing Maura's mouth with her thumb.

 

"I've always liked you Maura. I mean I never believed in love at first sight till I met you...Ok, that's enough of the cliches."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Of course I love you too."

"I...I didn't really think this far ahead, I'm not sure what happens next."

 

Jane kisses Maura again, holding out a hand. Maura takes it and they go upstairs.

 

"I am so glad we don't have to work today." replies Jane

 

Jane pushes Maura gently on the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bam, end credits
> 
>  
> 
> A girl can dream.
> 
> I just want Jane to say I love you to Maura.


End file.
